


Great, Now We're Lost

by Sealers100



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, and I wanted some, because there was none, some slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealers100/pseuds/Sealers100
Summary: Stranded on a planet waiting for the Defiant's reinforcements, you and Damar get lost in the wood. It can't get any worse you say, then it starts to rain.





	Great, Now We're Lost

You and Damar had been fighting Jem’Hadar well into the night. One wave of soldiers would come and then immediately be followed by reinforcements. Flushing them out seemed an easy task at first, but the two of you quickly became overwhelmed and forced above ground into the dark forest.  
You fired the last of you only remaining power cell into the caverns as you made your fallback and Damar followed quickly behind. You both raced into the night hoping to evade the last of the Jem’hadar. Whilst running farther into the forest your momentum gave out and you fell to the ground, out of breath and exhausted. Damar stopped when he realized you had fallen behind him and rushed to your side.  
“I think we’ve out run them.” He said as he laid you up against a tree.  
“I sure hope so, because now we’re lost.” Your voice was hoarse and out of breath but your tone was still sarcastic enough to lighten the situation.  
Damar smiled “We’re not lost. You might be but I’m not.”  
“Oh really, then where the hell are we?” You were both laughing. You knew Damar had no idea where the two of you were or how to get back to the landing site several kilometers away.  
“Well we’ll just turn around and keep running until someone starts shooting at us again.”  
“The sad part is, that might actually work!” You both erupted with laughter. You and Damar, lost in the woods on a planet in the middle of nowhere with no way to find the landing site until morning and only if Sisko and the Defiant remembered to retrieve you two tomorrow. If you could make it back to the landing site both in time and alive.  
“It can’t get much worse than this can it?” Yes it could, and it did because it then began to rain.  
“Thanks.” Damar’s expression was written like a Russian tragedy  
The rain came down in sheets. You and Damar took cover under a large rock face stretching itself over a small thicket of trees, covering them from the rain. You laid down in the center of the small grove while Damar heated up a large boulder with his secondary phaser pistol.  
“You can set your clothes here to dry. I think I still have some field rations in my bag. That is, if you’re really hungry.” Neither of you were hungry enough to resort to field rations just yet but you needed them to maintain your strength. He tossed you a small silver packet containing a foul tasting, sad excuse for food. Taking a bite, you thought the packaging might be more palatable than what it's inside.  
“Do you really think I’m going to undress in front of you?” You said more brazen this time.  
“You don’t have to. You can always be cold and miserable or even get sick if you want. I don’t care.” His slightly audacious attitude is what you enjoyed the most, constantly rearing its head and play with your brash, and sarcastic comments. The two of you could easily tear into each other all night and have a laugh while doing so. The two of you took off your wet clothes and laid them across the heated boulder. You never really had a sense of modesty anyway and with the times being the way they were, you didn’t see any point. You warmed yourself by the rock when Damar caught your eye. You had never seen a Cardassian undressed before and it did make you feel a bit awkward at first. You observed the ridges running from his neck down his arm, and onto his hands. His skin was a light grey discolored with blue and purple hues. His back was covered in soft blue-ish grey scales, although some seemed to be missing on his neck and shoulders. You caught yourself staring and tried to hide your gaze as he turned to around. He paid no mind to your starring and acted like he couldn’t tell. Damar was quite well built but he was a soldier after all. You told yourself he wasn’t your type but he always made you wonder.  
“Am I making you uncomfortable?” He asked in a softer, gentler tone.  
“No. Am I?”  
“No. Humans tend to stare. I knew you would. ”  
“I meant no offense. It wasn’t because…” You stopped yourself. You had a tendency to say exactly what is running through your mind and what was running through your mind would definitely make him a bit uncomfortable.  
“Because what? I find that most humans tend to feel...unpleasant...around other species.”  
“Oh please, I thought all Cardassians were supposed to be xenophobic.” Again, you tried to divert the conversation with sarcasm but this time it wasn’t working and now he was staring at you, curled up by a super heated boulder in nothing but a damp black shirt and your underwear. Damar came and sat down beside you.  
“Not every Cardassian is prejudice. I’m sure not every human is either.”  
“True. You definitely don't make me feel unpleasant.” Your emphasis betrayed. You started to panic thinking you gave away too much. You looked at his expression and he surely caught what you meant. His eyes grew a bit wider and he turned away from you for a moment before he spoke.  
“Are you?” Damar’s question caught you off guard.  
“Am I what?”  
“Attracted to me?”  
Silence. You could hear the rain growing heavier and you waited for it to grow loud enough to break the awkwardness.  
“Yes.” Perhaps a bit blatant but it was a truthful answer. If Damar wasn’t uncomfortable before he surely was now.  
“Oh...I see.” More awkward silence. The tension between you two was thick enough to be cut with a knife. You didn’t dare speak for fear of digging yourself deeper into a hole.  
“I’ve never been attracted to a human until now, if it’s any consolation.” Damar reached over to you and set his hand on top of yours. You snapped your head around and your eyes met for a moment. You could see the light reflecting in his eyes and behind them was a tender and tortured soul. You let yourself go into his gaze. Looking at him gave you a warm feeling, almost content. You slowly pushed a lock of wet hair behind his ear; you let a finger trace his cheek removing a stray drop of rain. You wanted to pull yourself away from him before things got out of hand but before you could Damar leaned closer to you. He took your hand and pulled you closer to him. Caressing your face, he pressed the tip of his chufa against your forehead. Damar took in a sharp breath before pressing his lips to yours. You felt your breath being forced from your body and electricity racing from your lips all through your body to your fingers and toes. You did nothing to stop him; you didn’t want it to stop. You wished this moment would last forever. Damar pulled you deeper into his embrace, kissing you more passionately. As soon as he took you into his arms he pulled himself away just as fast. Damar, obviously shaken, propped himself against a tree. His breathing was labored and intense; it made you worry something was wrong.  
“I shouldn’t have done that.” Was all he could say.  
“What...I’m sorry I don’t understand.” You were confused. Had you done something wrong? Maybe Damar was wrong and he couldn’t have feelings for a human.  
“I shouldn’t have gotten so far ahead of myself. I’m- sorry.”  
“I didn’t mind. I was enjoying your company.” You hoped you would see a smile run across his face but his expression stayed like stone.  
“I’m not the kind of person you want to be involved with.” You knew he was right but you didn’t care Damar was a good man, you had seen so yourself but he had also done terrible things whilst working for the Dominion, but after all hasn’t everyone in this war done something they regret.  
“Why, because you were a murderer, an alcoholic, and a liar? We’ve all done awful things in this war, there is no right or wrong side and frankly I don’t believe you’re in any position to tell me who I can and can’t be involved with.”  
There’s his smile. Like a shooting star, it was a beauty one didn’t see very often. You couldn’t help but smile back.  
“I admire that most about you. Unlike most humans, you have a way with words. Albeit a bit brash, but it’s still just like a cardassian.” It warmed your heart a little to hear him say something so kind. Usually the words you exchanged were more coarse and at times rude. Hearing him compare you to a Cardassian, was moving.  
“You know, I wouldn’t want to be stranded here with anyone else.” You leaned yourself against him and threw the thermal blanket over top of you. You rested your head against his shoulder and closed your eyes.  
“Neither would I.”  
The two of you slept in each other’s arms, warm and content. Listening to the sounds of rainfall against the leaves of the trees fade off into the early morning mist. A peaceful dawn was breaking, and the sound of a single bird began to sing.


End file.
